


she's been falling in love with him for a while.

by etc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, fluff with minimal plot, pre-reveal, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc/pseuds/etc
Summary: Lying in bed beside him one night, Marinette has a realization.





	

She wakes up to the sight of a masked face less than a foot away from her own. From where she lie, she can just barely feel his breath brushing against her skin each time he exhales. She closes her eyes and _feels_ , concentrating on the sensation of his warm, sturdy arms wrapped around her torso; of his fingertips lightly pressed into her back; and of how wonderful it feels to lie together like this.  
Looking again at the way the light from the near-full moon gives his skin a soft, nearly ethereal glow, she is hit with a sudden realization. _She loves him_ , she thinks with a small start. She stares at him, her eyes wide for only a moment before she smiles and her eyelids slowly close. _She loves him._ It is a wonderful realization, she thinks, basking in this feeling as she drifts off yet again to the sound of his steady breathing beside her.

 

 


End file.
